


This Was New

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I once did this over a dead body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was New

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Gone Daddy Gone. Pre ep, set before Jane shows up at Maura's house. Drabble. Written for the fresh prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"I've finally met my match," Tommy said, moving his queen.

Maura glanced at the board then at her opponent. "Well it's still early and you haven't played into my best defence."

"Your best defence Maur is stopping yourself from jumping me and getting fresh."

He was right, she was stopping herself from doing that. "Well you are very sexy and I have seen you naked."

Tommy chuckled as the image of her blushing replayed slowly in his head. 

"Accidentally," Maura quickly said trying to stave off further embarrassment.

"Yeah on purpose."

"I once did this over a dead body." Maura leaned across, brushing her lips against his. 

Tommy didn't have a comeback for that.


End file.
